1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a server rack and as power feeding method in the server rack, and more particularly, to a server rack including a plurality of power supply units as one power supply unit and a power feeding method in the server rack.
2. Background Art
In recent years, data center business has been developed to lend servers integrated in one place to a user. However, in existing data centers, the power that can be supplied to one rack is limited.
Typically, a rack that mounts servers mounts a power supply unit for each server basis. However, it is not always that high load is constantly applied to the servers mounted on the rack, and the servers do not necessarily make the most of the power supply capacity of the power supply unit constantly.
A technique of managing a plurality of power supply units as one power supply unit and supplying electric power to a plurality of servers from the power supply unit is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-224915 (Fujiwara). In the technique disclosed by Fujiwara, electric power is supplied to a plurality of servers from a power supply unit arranged in the center of a rack through a bas bar made of copper. Employing, a has bar makes it possible to prevent high impedance in a power feed path.
However, the present inventors have found a problem that, in the technique of Fujiwara, since the bas bar is used to send direct current between the power supply unit and servers, it requires a dedicated rack or equipment corresponding to the has bar. Further, since the has bar is used, the position in which the power supply unit and the servers can be arranged is determined in advance.